Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional walking stick chair 1 includes a main stick 11, an interlink unit 12, a seat unit 13 and a leg unit 14. The main stick 11 has a handle end, and a foot end opposite to the handle end. The interlink unit 12 includes first, second and third sliders 121, 122, 123 that are movable along the main stick 11 and that are arranged sequentially in a direction from the handle end to the foot end. The seat unit 13 includes a seat plate 131 that is pivotally connected to the first slider 121, and two linkage sets 132 each of which is pivotally connected to the second slider 122 and the seat plate 131. The leg unit 14 includes two first legs 141 that are pivotally connected to the second slider 122, two second legs 142 that are respectively and pivotally connected to the first legs 141, two link members 143 each of which is pivotally connected to the first slider 121 and a respective one of the first legs 141, and a two auxiliary legs 144 each of which is pivotally connected to the third slider 123 and a respective one of the second legs 142.
The conventional walking stick chair 1 is operable to convert between an unfolded state (see FIG. 1) and a folded state (see FIG. 2). When the conventional walking stick chair 1 is in the unfolded state, the second legs 142 are away from the main stick 11 and cooperatively support the main stick 11 inclinedly on a ground. When the conventional walking stick chair 1 is converted from the unfolded state to the folded state, the first and second sliders 121, 122 are moved away from each other such that the linkage sets 132 are folded to drive the seat plate 131 to pivot toward the main stick 11, and that each of the link members 143 drives the corresponding first, second and auxiliary legs 141, 142, 144 to be folded. When the conventional walking stick chair 1 is in the folded state, each of the first legs 141 and the corresponding second leg 142 are mutually folded and close to the main stick 11, and the linkage sets 132, the link members 143 and the auxiliary legs 144 are close to the main stick 11.
When the conventional walking stick chair 1 is in the unfolded state to support a user, the first legs 141 cooperatively form an angle, and there is no reinforcing structure for limiting the angle formed between the first legs 141. If the user is relatively heavy or the ground is slippery, the weight of the user may enlarge the angle formed between the first legs 141. As a result, excessive deformation or fracture at the junction of the second slider 122 and the first legs 141 may occur.